Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (disambiguation). | runtime= 69m | starring= Scott Innes Frank Welker Mary Kay Bergman B.J. Ward | voicedirection= Kris Zimmerman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Jean MacCurdy (executive producer) William Hanna (executive producer) Joseph Barbera (executive producer) Davis Doi (supervising producer) Diana Ritchey (associate producer) | music= Louis Febre | editedby= Rob DeSales | producedby= Cos Anzilotti | writtenby= Rick Copp David A. Goodman Davis Doi Glenn Leopold | directedby= Jim Stenstrum | previousfilm= Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders }} Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost is the second in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was released on October 5, 1999. Like a number of direct-to-video Scooby-Doo animated films released in the late-1990s and early-2000s, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost features real ghosts instead of simple bad guys in masks. Premise The Mystery Inc. gang travel to a New England town called Oakhaven after being invited by horror writer Ben Ravencroft, but soon find that the ghost of Ben's ancestor is haunting the town. Synopsis Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists the Mystery Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum. Afterwards, Ben invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive there, they find that the town has been built up by its mayor into a tourist attraction, complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. The mayor and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explains that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in the 1600's. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late in order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby and Shaggy are chased by the fireball-throwing witch, and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local goth girl rock band named the "Hex Girls", comprised of Luna, Dusk, and Thorn. The gang then split up; Fred and Daphne follow the Hex Girls, Velma and Ben explore an old barn, and Scooby and Shaggy follow the Mayor. Fred and Daphne see Thorn doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby and Shaggy see the Mayor talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them past to Mayor and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells the Mayor that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Daphne and Fred. The witch is revealed to be McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck among the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologize to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just to improve her vocals, and that she is actually 1/16th wiccan. The Mayor and McKnight then arrive, explaining that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one one Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper, and discovers a chest. A excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spell book. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Becoming insane with his new magical powers derived from the book, Ben captures McKnight, The Mayor, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. But Sarah's ghost rejects Ben's idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified by this, Ben attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only a wiccan can return her. Velma then gets an idea, and frees Thorn and asks her to read the spell, and sends Scooby and Shaggy to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn. Thorn reads the spell, sending the witch and Ben, whom she grabbed hold of at the last second, back into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it. The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal (except for the enormous turkey which the town can now use as a tourist attraction). Later that night the Hex Girls (and the gang) give a concert to the townspeople and the tourists. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Hex Girls ** Thorn ** Luna ** Dusk Villains: * Ben Ravencroft * Babylonian mummies / ** Perkins ** Griswald * Security guard 1 * Security guard 2 * Mayor Corey * Witch's Ghost / * Mr. McKnight * Jack * Willard * Molly Parken * Sarah Ravencroft * Pumkin monsters * Enormous turkey * Evil tree Other characters: * Dr. Dean * Miscellanous tourists ** Female African American tourist ** Female tourist wearing overalls ** Male African American tourist ** Middle-aged tourist wearing plaid shirt ** Female African American tourist's partner ** Elderly tourist wearing bow tie ** Tourist wearing shirt jacket ** Girlfriend of tourist wearing shirt jacket * Waitress * Miscellaneous customers ** Harassed customer ** Horrified female customer ** Ill customer * Puritan performers ** Butter churner ** Puritan woman on spinning wheel * Gopher * Elderly patient * Turkeys * Mr. Beeman Locations * Unnamed city or town 1 ** Museum of Natural History * Unnamed city or town 2 * Oakhaven, Massachusetts ** Miller's Creek ** Puritan village ** Oakhaven Restaurant ** Ben's mansion ** Music stage ** Barn 1 ** Hardware store ** Molly Parken's Bed and Breakfast ** McKnight home *** Shed ** Barn 2 * Ben's apartment Objects * Sarah Ravencroft's spell book Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Present * Written By: Rick Copp & David A. Goodman and Davis Doi & Glenn Leopold * Music Score Composed By: Louis Febre * Edited By: Rob DeSales * Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Davis Doi * Produced By: Cos Anzilotti * Directed By: Jim Stenstrum Closing credits * Starring the Voices Of: Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne, Frank Welker as Fred, B.J. Ward as Velma, Tim Curry as Ben Ravencroft, Kimberly Brooks as Luna, Jennifer Hale as Thorn, Jane Wiedlin as Dusk, Bob Joles as Jack, Tress MacNeille as Sarah Ravencroft, Peter Renaday as McKnight, Neil Ross as Mayor * Associate Producer: Diana Ritchey * Production Coordinator: Stephen DePace * Special Story Consultant: Glenn Leopold * Additional Development: Lance Falk, Michael Diaz * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Animation Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Jeffrey Hall, Herbert Moore, Ron Myrick, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker, Allen Wilzbach * Storyboards: Aluir Amancio, Barry Caldwell, Armando Carrillo, Vic Dal Chele, Jerry Eisenberg, Jeff Gordon, Tim Maltby, Phillip Norwood, Mario Piluso, Marcus Williams * Storyboard Clean-Up: Dublin Evans, Vaughn Tada * Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Ed Haney, Greg Martin, Charles W. Proctor, Junnita Tramell * Character Design: Rogerio Nogueira, Matthew Taylor * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Vaughn Tada * Character Clean-Up: Barbara Krueger, Mark Lewis * Character Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Artwork Coordinator: Lance Falk * Background Paint: Bonnie Callahan, Ruben Chavez, Michael Chen, Al Gmuer, Greg Martin, Jim Mondares, Craig Robertson, Rustico T. Roca Jr. * Animation Checking: Sandy Benenati, Karl Jacobs * Songs: ** "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" Theme *** Written By: David Mook and Ben Raleigh *** Performed By: Billy Ray Cyrus, Courtesy of Mercury Records *** Produced By: John Kelton and Keith Stegall ** "Hex Girl" and "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" *** Music By: Bodie Chandler *** Lyrics By: Glenn Leopold *** Produced and Arranged By: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler *** Sung By: The Hex Girls (Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin and Kimberly Brooks) ** "The Witch's Ghost" *** Music By: Bodie Chandler *** Lyrics By: Glenn Leopold *** Produced and Arranged By: Garry Lionelli and Bodie Chandler *** Sung By: The Hex Girls (Terry Wood, Angie Jaree and Gigi Worth) * Music Supervisor: Bodie Chandler * Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Orchestrations: Lolita Ritmanis * Orchestra Conductor: Jeffrey Schindler * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Editor: Marty Wereski * Music Preparation: Janice Hayen * Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Stylists: Artin Achamalian, Kathleen Irvine, Linda Redondo * Painters/Mark-Up: Kim Bowen, Kim Dahl, Lisa Leonardi, Eric Nordberg, William Ohanesian Jr. * Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley * Shipping: Bill Ryan * Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Hiroshi Aoyama * Assistant Directors: Satoshi Saga, Yoshio E. Chatani, Toru Ishida, Kentaro Mizuno * Key Animators: Kiyoshi Nakamura, Yoshishige Kosako, Kenichi Shimizu, Koji Nanke, Shuichi Seki, Masahito Kimura, Hiroshi Takaguchi, Genichi Murakami, Hiroyuki Abe, Yumiko Uematso * In-Betweeners: Misa Watanabe, Hiroto Fukunaga, Hiroyuki Onishi, Hiromi Sakai, Naoki Yamauchi, Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Masahito Yamada, Keiichi Nagano, Yoshifumi Katsuta, Tetsuro Moronuki, Niandai Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Young Woo Production * Color Stylists: Hiroko Akimoto, Aiko Hirao, Takahiro Kanakubo, Yukie Haneshi, Niandi Animation, Park Young, Pak Production, Sung San Animation, To Production, White Line, Woo In Production, Young Woo Production * Background: Studio Tombo/Noboru Tatsuike, Pak Production * Camera: T-Nishimura/Masahide Okino * Production: Tetsu Kumase, Toshitsugu Mukaitsubo, Takeshi Ogawa, Kazuo Aoki, Shu-Bee Lee * Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Lins * Video Post Supervisor: Gil Iverson * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Engineers: Jeff O. Collins, Michael D. McLean * Track Readers: Carol Iverson, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba, Fred Salinas * Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Sound Effects Design: Tim Gedemer, M.P.S.E * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Editorial Facility: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Foley Editorial: Stuart E. Ablaza * Foley Artists: Vincent Guisetti, Monette Holderer * Foley Mixer: Andrea Lawson * Negative Cutting: William E. DeBoer, Jr., Kelly Weyer * Color Timers: Ron Sanders, Ed Weyer * Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Trent Johnson * On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith * Laboratory Services: C.F.I * Production Assistants: Roma Barba, Joe Bova, Sharra Gage, Nancy Grimaldi, Linda Moore * Production Accountants: Joanne Halcon, Douglas Marshall * Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Scott Sederberg * Creative/Development Supervision: Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * Music from the Soundtrack Available On: Kid Rhino * Dolby Surround * ©1999 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Right Reserved * Hanna-Barbera * A Time Warner Company Continuity * Ben finds out about Mystery Inc. from seeing them in the paper after solving the Moat Monster case which happened in a flashback in the previous film. * Daphne wears the same purple suit she wore in the previous film. * This is the second film to make reference to a possible romantic relationship between Daphne and Fred. Fred says that he and Daphne should follow the Hex Girls, and Velma wonders why they're always pairing off causing Daphne to blush and Fred to answer nervously. Later when they're alone, Daphne asks Fred why they always pair off and he hesitantly begins to answer, but is distracted by the Hex Girls approaching. This a nod to the original series, where they would often pair off together most often than not. Notes/trivia * This marks Scott Innes's debut as the voice of Shaggy, taking over from Billy West from the previous film. This is the second time one cast member has voiced both Scooby and another member of the group; the first was Don Messick who voiced both Scooby and Scrappy-Doo. * Billy Ray Cyrus sings the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' theme song in the museum chase scene. * Ben Ravencroft's name seems to be a play on H.P. Lovecraft, a horror writer. His character could be a reference to modern horror author Stephen King, who lives in New England. * This is the first time in (canon) standard continuity that Velma has been attracted to someone. Unlike when she made it clear to Beau Neville in the previous film that she was only interested in detective novels and not detectives, this was a little more obvious in how much she loved Ben's work and them traveling together alone to Oakhaven in his car (while the others were in the Mystery Machine). She also felt very betrayed by him, coupled by Daphne comforting her by putting her hands on her shoulders. * The middle-aged man wearing a plaid shirt and overalls also has a cameo as a customer at Sergio's Diner in the next film. * Some of the tourists in this film are far more anime-looking than the others. When Ben turns evil and hovers into the air he also is designed to be more anime-esque. * The Hex Girls' appearance will be drastically toned down when they return in the DTV, Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire and the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, The Vampire Strikes Back, respectively. * Sarah's spell book may or may not have inspired the Tome of Doom from the video game, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. * Interestingly, Tim Curry's character in Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King has an opposite arc. Ben starts off as someone who appears to be an ally to the gang, but is then revealed to be one of the movie's two "big bads" at the beginning of the third act. At the beginning of the other movie it appears that the Goblin King is going to be the "big bad", but in the third act it's revealed that he's not so bad after all (although that's a matter of perspective). * The way the gang throw the spell book to each other after being caught may or may not have inspired similar scenes in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode, Come Undone, although those ended with Scooby catching the object which saves them (basically the reverse of what happens here). * The scene at the end with the gang playing along with the Hex Girls is a nod to what the original idea for a Scooby-Doo series was before it was changed. Originally, the show was going to be about a group of teens who are in a band with their dog that travel around performing while solving mysteries. The instruments the gang plays are the same ones they were going to play in the show which even included Scooby on the bongos. * "The Witch's Ghost" song is credited to the Hex Girls, the fictional band within the film, but instead of using Jennifer Hale, Jane Wiedlin and Kimberly Brooks, the (singing) voices of the characters' within the film, they were replaced by Terry Wood, Angie Jaree and Gigi Worth. In light of this information, it cannot be considered a canon song within the Scooby-Doo universe as it has never been performed by the band themselves. * Ben's apartment is likely in Europe as that's where he said he spent his time when he's not in Oakhaven. * This is the only time the gang hate being called "meddling kids". Miscellaneous * "Zoinks" count: Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Griswald and the guard holding him aren't visible when Perkins blames for Ben interfering, and also when Perkins is taken past the gang. * Presumably it's intentional, but the guards' nametags are empty. * When Scooby takes a picture of himself and Shaggy, the teal in Scooby's dogtag is dark red. * From a distance, Velma and Ben while in the latter's car have little detail given. Velma's mouth is missing, as is Ben's jacket. * When the Mystery Machine parks in Oakhaven, the right window is empty. * There seems to be possible confusion over the gender of the female African American tourist's partner. From afar the partner looks to be a male with a ponytail, but close-up shots have the partner looking more feminine wearing lipstick and has breasts. * Most of the tourists are given flesh coloured scelera at the puritan village. * When the plaid-shirted middle-aged tourist takes a picture of Shaggy in the pillory, the blue stripe on the right side of his baseball cap switches to the left. * The pre-ill customer has flesh coloured scelera and his face is off-model when he laughs at Shaggy in the pillory. * The butter churner's face is randomly off-model every time she's seen from a distance. * The back of Scooby's dogtag is purple instead of teal, when he laughs after Shaggy says the corn husk doll hat makes a good fit on the former. * The mayor's scelera is flesh coloured he talks with Ben and Velma at the puritan village, and later when the waitress walks past him, Shaggy and Scooby, and when he points out Jack. * The two children who run past the mayor, Ben, and Velma as they talk, also have flesh coloured scelera. * The customers standing outside the restaurant have no detail on their face, except for the few that have a line drawn across. * When Shaggy tells Jack he and Scooby will have two orders of everything, the booth next to them is noticeably empty. * As Fred, Daphne and Velma walk into during which the customer who Scooby made ill run past them and out of the restaurant, Fred's scelera is flesh coloured. * When Jack says he has to make a trip to the market, Daphne's pupils are kind of bugged-out. * The gray hair around the male African American tourist's head changes with each turn he makes as he talks. * At night the pictures of Ben's framed works are full of mistakes (not to mention it has replacements and additions (see more below)): ** The Dead Mall now says "Dead The". ** At a distance, it looks like the "u" in Skull Cap has been replaced with an "i". There are also two other unidentifiable words after "Skull", although the last one is presumably "Cap". The "u" is missing when Fred apologises to the Hex Girls. ** What is presumably a building in The Catenate Mall, is drawn differently to how it looks up-close. It also has the yellow hand prints of S.A.T.B. Camtempt. ** From a distance, the first word on the fourth one goes from "Stab" to "S.A.T.B." when the screen goes to a close-up. Also from a distance, the second and last word looks scribbled in. (More on this picture's problems below.) ** When Mr. McKnight and Mayor Corey walk into the study, the writing and images on all four are missing, with an obscure shadowy/silhouette on the first one. * The black holes in the chest should've really already revealed some of the spell book. * Velma's face is off-model when Daphne asks Ben why go through the elaborate plan of getting their help. This also happens after Velma answers for her that they wouldn't have if they knew the truth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * For some reason Fred was not given blue irises in this film. * Shaggy calls the curator "Professor" while Velma calls him "Doctor". * Ben seems uncomfortable hearing about the graphically gruesome retelling of one of his book's ending from Velma, and therefore likely relieved that they arrived at the same moment in Oakhaven. Even if this was apart of his act, he still wrote it and a little hypocritical of him to act that way. It could be considered a clue to his actual evil nature. * The tourists are so friendly it's a little unclear who's supposed to be with who. For instance: ** The male African American tourist was holding the arm of a blonde mother's young son. ** The middle-aged man wearing a plaid shirt and overalls even looked like he had a family when watching Scooby with the butter churn, a young child of ambiguous gender had his or her arms wrapped around his legs. (His purported wife was also in other parts of the village by herself, too.) ** The man who was made sick by Scooby smiling at him when his face was full of cranberry sauce, was earlier laughing at Shaggy in the pillory, and he was standing particulary close to a woman, possibly his wife. * It's unclear what the corn husk dolls are doing on the tree stump, whether the villager is showing his or work or they're actually for sale. (Since there was already a gift shop there as well.) * In the last shot of some of the tourists watching Shaggy in the pillory, the blonde mother disappears. Possibly because she's already moved onto watching the butter churner, even if it is a tad bit fast. * At one point, the male African American tourist and a few other tourists are laughing at Scooby with the butter churn, but quickly disappear. * The young woman in the pillory is presumably the girlfriend of the young man wearing the shirt jacket (since he's with the woman in the pillory), but her hair is in a ponytail, she's not wearing her jacket, and she's now wearing hoop earrings. * The puritan boy has modern-day sneakers. * A minor note, but Scooby didn't find another "shoe buckle" for Shaggy when he asked the former. * Inside the Oakhaven Restaurant, there's a life-size thermometer on the wall next to the entrance. * The man Scooby was disturbing (or harassing) must've had a big appetite as he had both a steak and a burger on the same plate. * During Scooby's harassment of the same customer, a kid in a booth behind them from afar was frozen as he went to put a spoon in his mouth. * The customers in the booth next to Scooby and Shaggy are already looking over at them when they just sit down, making them look a little rude. Maybe they read the same newspaper as Ben or it their scene was mixed up with their later reactions to the duo's monstrous appetite and table manners? * Scooby isn't completely against his canine instincts of liking bones as seen in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, 3-D Struction. * The first time the picture of Skull Cap is seen the words are darkened and the skull image has holes in the shape of teeth. Seconds later, is now in red and the skull is designed a little differently with the top of the mouth filled with teeth. * When Fred, Daphne and Velma are in Ben's study during the day, the wall with framed pictures includes The Dead Mall, The Caretaker's Coffin Nails and Skull Cap (the former two were also referenced), but when the gang and the Hex Girls (and shortly later joined by Mr. McKnight and the mayor) are there at night, The Caretaker's Coffin Nails has been replaced with The Catenate Mall (the images in both pictures do actually look alike), and a fourth one, S.A.T.B. Camtempt, has also been added. From a distance, "S.A.T.B." was actually closer to "Stab", and at first the second and last word isn't distinguishable (as noted above), only in a close-up does it say "Camtempt". Since "camtempt" isn't a word, it mostly likely was supposed to say "contempt". This isn't known for sure, but if the change was intentional, it may have meant to say "Stab Contempt", which would be pushing an already borderline dark film meant for kids. What this says about the yellow hands and if they're a subsistute for red is equally as unknown. * The sound of the mayor tapping on the door of Ben's study cuts right before his last one. * The patient treated by Sarah in Ben's twisted fantasy and the "greatful patient" who supposedly painted the picture of Sarah could be connected, but this isn't outright confirmed. * While Wicca is a nature-oriented religion that did not appear until the 20th Century, nature-oriented spiritual healers could very well have existed in the 1600s. Additionally, being a religion, Wicca is not passed down through bloodlines (that would be like someone saying they have "Catholic blood" or being "1/16th Catholic"). * Velma is correct in stating that the modern-day word for witch comes from the word wicca. However wicca is a masculine Old English word that means sorcerer, meaning that wicca and witch are technically synonyms. * The man who's about to vomit from seeing Scooby smiling at him while his face is covered in cranberry sauce, suddenly replaces the group that had already been occupying the booth before him (who had also been reacting to how much (and how) they were eating). It could be argued that the group before him quickly left, if it weren't for the fact that, that when he rushed out, he put a cheque on the counter. * The way the young woman at night leaves after saying that maybe the Witch's Ghost would return the next day, it looks like it's in reverse of her turning to say something, only her dailogue removed. * It seems odd that Ben would discover the gang's Moat Monster case from a newspaper report, a case that's supposed to be a few years old. Even including the fact that Daphne had brought it up in her TV interview it still wouldn't make the papers because it was just from her memories; however they have got their cases in the paper before so it's possibly the flashback of was actually years ago and he was just finding the right moment to find Mystery Inc., although it's implied to not be that long ago. ** That could be a reasonable explanation, if it weren't for the issue of their clothes. Daphne and Fred both wear the new outfits introduced in the previous film, when they should be wearing their original ones, making it appear as if that case had been retconned as one of the newest cases. ** This could all be due to the fact that at the end of the previous film when the gang and Detective Neville would back up each other's stories that werewolves and zombies, etc. were real. From an in-universe point of view it could be assumed that no one believed them, but from the writer's perspective (considering both films have the same principal crew) it would be a continuity trap. The point of the last film was to bring them "back together", not make them famous or even professional. In fact, Daphne's whole role of a TV journalist/presenter is dropped which was presumably the whole point of even giving her the more professional wardrobe to begin with. * While Wicca is a nature-oriented religion that did not appear until the 20th Century, nature-oriented spiritual healers could very well have existed in the 1600s. Additionally, being a religion, Wicca is not passed down through bloodlines (that would be like someone saying they have "Catholic blood" or being "1/16th Catholic"). * Hopefully the gang actually informed Dr. Dean of his currupted security guards. * Ben didn't need to be so elaborate since the gang were none the wiser until it was too late anyway. * It's unknown why Sarah would have a banishment spell in her own spell-book. * Sarah seems to be a tangible ghost as she can touch objects and people, she can get wet, and a bucket can get stuck on her head. * Apparently the enormous turkey either crashed or was hiding in a house after it ran away from Scooby and Shaggy. * It's unknown why the enormous turkey doesn't revert back like the other transformed objects when Sarah is defeated. * None of the people watching the Hex Girls perform "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" are the tourists from the beginning of the film. It's possible the ones who are watching it are citizens. * The gang don't seem to have a problem with playing their instruments (or they're just faking their way through), but later in Scooby-Doo! And The Legend Of The Vampire (which also features the Hex Girls), they're more more realistically portrayed as terrible musicians, instead of automatically being good. * With the exception of Scooby's bongos, the rest of the gang's instruments aren't heard. Possibly they were drowned out by the Hex Girls' own music. * Thorn looks like she's waving to the viewer(s) as opposed to the audience watching them. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost VHS released by Warner Home Video on October 5, 1999. * Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost DVD released by Warner Home Video on March 6, 2001. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost trailer| Images Scooby-doo_and_the_witch_ghost.jpg|Promotional poster. Witch's Ghost VHS front cover.jpg|VHS. Witch's Ghost DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. External links * Buy from Amazon Video }} Category:Direct-to-video films *